Full Metal Panic Sigma: Operation End of Days
by EisleyFyer
Summary: Spoiler Alert! If you do not like spoilers don't read this! Rated M for Mature Content. This is my first time so be gentle!


AUTHORS NOTE:I Do not own Full Metal Panic or any of its Characters.

Full Metal Panic Sigma: Operation End of Days

'I have killed the man I love and his commanding officer. I'm trapped inside of a terrorist organization called Amalgam with no hope of escape. Sousuke. Why did I have to kill him? What came over me? Does it have something to do with the Omni-Sphere? I just don't know what to do anymore. Leonard Testarossa has me kept as a prisoner, but as long as i cooperate I can move about with only minimum security. The only thing left for me is to comply with their wishes and destroy this world.'

My name is Kaname Chidori and I am a Whispered.

The whispered contain knowledge of "Black technology" from before they were born. The Omni-Sphere is a technology that sends out different brain waves and was the reason that babies born on the 25th of December 1981 contain knowledge that is decades in advance of what is known now. The world we currently live in is a mistake. It was the result of an experiment in Russia gone horribly wrong. In fact, it was what started the Chernobyl incident 18 years ago.

The man I love is now dead, by my own hand. Sousuke Sagara, a mercenary for a secret agency called Mithril who has put himself at risk for me dozens of times now lies at the bottom of an underground facility called YAMSAK11. I killed him and Teletha Testarossa, Leonard's younger sister, Captain of the TDD-1, and Sousuke's superior, even though she is only 17.

'She was trying to help me escape... they all were... and I shot them in cold blood. I can still see the bullet hole in Sousuke's head and feel the splatter of brain-matter and blood on my face. I felt so compelled at the time, like it was the only thing to do, but now I hate myself for my weakness.' Kaname curls up in the fetal position and cries herself to sleep again...

1600 hours on the TDD-1

"Tessa what happened out there?" Sousuke and Michael Lemon chime in at the same time.

"I saw her shoot you both!" Lemon says incredulously.

"I felt the bullet penetrate my skull." Sousuke reminisces.

"I don't really know Sergeant, but what I do know is this. The crystallization of that girls soul somehow affected Kaname. She wouldn't have done that otherwise. I believe that Kaname's been brainwashed by this being into thinking that she has one mission, to correct this world." Tessa remarks cooly.

"Leonard... I should have killed him when I had the chance. It doesn't matter what happens to me now. Chidori wants me dead and I'm glad to acquiesce to her wishes. As long as Leonard has her I will not stop coming after her until I'm dead." Sousuke says.

"As of right now we have two choices. Rescue Kaname Chidori, code-name Angel, and take down Amalgam and my brother. Or if she refuses, we must annihilate her so Amalgam can't get their hands on her information. If they do, they will be unstoppable and this world will end." Tessa says flatly.

All of the comrades look to each other. Mao, Lemon, Mardukas, Clouseau among others. Everyone felt the absence of one particular member, Kurz Weber, who had recently been killed in the line of duty.

"The situation is critical at this point. With Kalinin as an enemy now we don't have the luxury of time. We have to act and we have to act fast. Mithril is basically destroyed though we still have some allies left as well as some of our intelligence. Kaname is currently being moved to a location on Merida island, our home base before it was taken over by Amalgam. We have to get there before the enemy does, it will be hard but it is possible. We have to act within the next 24 hours or this world will be destroyed. Complete briefing in 20 minutes in the Briefing Room. That is all." Tessa salutes to her subordinates and heads to the Command Center to collect her thoughts and strategies.

"Boy that girl has got it rough." Mao comments to herself. "But then again we all have." she whispers. Sousuke walks back to his quarters in a daze from all that has happened. 'She shot me with dead, cold eyes... like how mine used to look before I met her... She betrayed me... she could have escaped, but instead she shot me...Kaname what happened?'

Meanwhile..

'I wanted to run to him.. to kiss him... to hold him in my arms, so why? Why did I betray the man I love? I guess loved is the right word to use now...'

"Kaname it's time to depart." Leonard Testarossa enters the room with armed guards at his back along with Alastor the autonomous arm slave. '

'

I shot Leonard at the mansion in Mexico, ever since then it's been hard to see him alone. While he may be a monster, at least he talks to me. Everyone else here treats me like a bird in a cage or a murderous monster.'

"Alright." Kaname replies. "Where are we going this time?"

"Somewhere I think you'll enjoy.. Merida Island."

"What?"

"For the last six months we've been building a new Omni-Sphere 100 times more powerful than the last, all for you Chidori Kaname."

"Oh, right."

He walks up behind her and forcefully turns her around. "Kiss me Kaname, you know you love me."

'Why not? Sousuke isn't alive anymore, he's in love with me he says, maybe I can be happy in my life with him...'

"Okay." She says.

He presses his lips firmly against hers, there is no resistance but no return either. Angered by her impassiveness he forces his tongue deep in her mouth.

'My first french kiss? I was saving that for Sousuke since he stole my first kiss...oh right, Sousuke isn't here to save you anymore, just give in.' She then begins to return his kiss deep, but without passion.

'Those eyes... they're blank... there's nothing left behind them...she's incapable of loving anyone now... but she will take me because I'm here. Excellent. She'll soon do whatever I say..'

"That's it Kaname come with me now." She left the room with Leonard's arms wrapped around her.

'Sousuke I'm sorry, but I have nothing left to do but obey him.'

1830 Tuatha de Dannan

"That's all." Tessa finishes. She looks at everyone, all the faces of the crew she cherishes so much. "Any questions?"

"It's suicide."

"We have sufficient time to complete this mission..."

"We can't do it!"

The crew is anxious and questioning her plan of attack. No Arm Slaves. Few weapons. Quiet. Unexpected. Leonard will never see it coming, it's perfect.

"I know it sounds like an impossible mission, but we have help. I can't confirm the source right now but it's time to act now if we don't want another world war to break out, also if the experimental device we believe is in existence on Merida island isn't destroyed the world as we know it will no longer exist. We will have our sources within Amalgam also help us."

'The tension is high, but they understand now how dire the situation is' Tessa reassured herself in her head.

They were already in range of Merida Island and the enemy was still 23 hours away. The island was quiet, not much movement, just the soldiers going about their daily routines. They would never see it coming. The 25 select individuals suited in new invisible cloaks with silencers and enough magazines to kill 50,000 men, and one incredible bomb. Specialists, Snipers, Tessa, Sousuke, Mao, Lemon, Clouseau, Lemming, Borda, even Wraith. Silent, quick, in and out. Everyone had their plans and knew what to do.

Kill.

Don't look back.

Move forward.

The clean up will come during the second wave of the operation.

Anarchy from the inside out by the time Testarossa arrives the island will be in chaos and there will be nothing he can do to stop it.

Then the last wave of the plan... Chidori...

The teams looked at one another and because they knew some of them wouldn't be coming back, the exchanged signs of respect, comrodery, and friendship. "Let's move out!" Teletha yells. "AY AY CAPTAIN!" They all reply.

Before leaving Tessa pulls Sousuke aside, "I have something for you Sergeant Sagara," she presents him with a bullet, but this bullet was like no other, the design and technology used to make it spoke of only one thing,

"This bullet is made with black technology Sousuke it is the only thing that can pierce Leonard's shield. However I was only able to make one bullet so make sure he's dead."

He accepts the bullet with gratefulness."Thank you Captain! I will fulfill my mission."

He then placed the bullet in his breast pocket closet to his heart turned and ran off to join his unit.

OVER THE OCEAN

'We've been on this helicopter for 20 hours. In a few short hours it will be my job to destroy the world'.

"Sigh"

"What's wrong my love?" Leonard pokes a finger to Kaname's head.

"It's nothing, just ready to get off of this helicopter I suppose." Kaname lies.

'I suck. I'm the worst. I'm going to kill everyone? What's the purpose for it?' She ponders to herself.

"Kaname Chidori, the world you inhabit is a mistake. It was made a mistake by our experiment."

"What?" Kaname looks around the cabin but she can't figure out where the voice of a woman is coming from.

"There are no other women on this flight...'

"It will all be over soon Chidori. You will complete my mission."

'I will complete your mission...' Kaname's eyes glaze over.

The voice is coming from within herself, but the voice does not belong to her. "I'll be taking over now." with that Kaname finds herself only within her mind.

'Where am I?' She ponders.

She is naked and alone in a zone outside of space and time. Leonard looks over to where she is sitting. "Is it done Suzuki?" he asks.

"Yes my love it is done. She won't be causing us anymore problems." She responds.

Kaname is floating in a vast pool of conscientiousness like how it was before she was born. 'Sousuke... Sousuke... where are you?' she cries bitter tears.

"He's on his way to rescue you." a voice sounds from the shadowy places.

"Who? What?" She asks quietly. "He can't be on his way to rescue me... I killed him..."

"That was a false memory put in your head by Suzuki the crystalized soul that was in the Omni-Sphere." A girls voice.

"Who are you?" Kaname shouts. "Show yourself!"

Out of the darkness there appears a girl about Kaname and Sousuke's age.

"I'm Nanami. A friend of Sousuke's." the voice laughs. "In fact... I loved him... but he stood by as he watched the men from Amalgam shoot me."

'Sousuke did? No that's not the Sousuke I know he would never let a civilian get hurt if he can help it...' Kaname worried herself.

"He did it because he had to save you. I understand that now. He piloted my arm slave Crossbow in Arm Slave matches when I met him and Lemon."

'She knows Lemon-san?'

"You can just ask me Kaname, because well I can hear your thoughts- I'm also one of the whispered, though I didn't know that when I was alive."

"So can you tell me what's going on Nanami-san?"

"A little. Mithril is in the process of taking one last stand right now."

All of the sudden Kaname can see what's taking place on Merida Island. There are men being killed by blank space... no sound, no fuss, then she sees him... Sousuke. He's at the Omni-Sphere with Tessa, he's planting a device of some sort but she can't see it. Sweat is pouring down his face and is still injured from the last battle. He's got a Japanese style headband on with the kanji 'Tenshi'...

"Angel... that's my code-name at Mithril?"

"Yes Kaname this is all for you. He has been through so much to find you, he's relentless and won't back down. He loves you, the man once thought to be incapable of any human emotions is now in love with you."

Kaname thought back to the incident in Mexico...how she had threatened Kalinin, to shoot down the helicopter, kill herself, or let her talk to Sousuke, his pick. He finally let her talk to him on an open line and she told him how she loved him and that she would be waiting for him.

'Let's kiss when we see each other again'...

Only when she did have a chance to escape she shot him...but he's alive now...a second chance!

'But how could I when I've betrayed him so many times? I went willingly with Leonard. I didn't kill Leonard when he gave me his gun and told me to. Yes, in the end I shot him, but not nearly enough to kill him. Then when we were finally reunited I attempted to kill him and Tessa. I'm a horrible person.' She began to feel the pricking of hot tears in her eyes the unshed tears from not just Sousuke but everything she had been through up to this point. 'Baka.' she reprimanded herself.

"Listen Kaname! YOU MUST FIGHT!" Nanami emphasized. "Suzuki has taken over your body, if you don't fight her you and Sousuke and everyone you love will die. The world will end regardless of what he does to try to stop it! Don't give into despair if you fight now things will be okay, that's why I'm here." She embraces Kaname. "I have to go now, but keep on fighting Kaname!" The last thing Kaname saw was her smiling face.

Merida Island

Everything is set. Everyone is in position. Sousuke has escorted Tessa back to the Tuatha de Danaan and has dawned the fatigues of an Amalgam soldier. He's waiting on the helipad for the flight to arrive. Already what was left of the Amalgam troops have been either killed, rounded up, or recruited into the plan. 'Money sure can buy a lot of things' Sousuke thought as the rain poured down in the quiet dusky night sky. 'She will be here soon and everything will be okay!' he thought excitedly. Everything is going according to plan. The only wild card is... Kaname. Leviathan is at the ready. Every thing's going to be okay.

"SUZUKI! COME OUT! GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Kaname is screeching at the top of her voice to no avail.

'How am I going to fight her?' Kaname falls to her knees. 'I'm tired. I need Sousuke to save me...but I have to fight! Get it together girl and focus.'

She began by picturing everything as it was in the helicopter from Leonard's face to the rivets in the metal. Then she began to see and once she saw that Leonard was having a discussion with her she began to try to hear. First it came in bits one word or blips of words, then gradually she began to hear phrases and sentences and finally she was able to hear.

"She doesn't know that her precious boyfriend is still alive." Leonard snickered.

"Yes and with my soul in this body we will be unstoppable." Suzuki replied.

'As long as I can see and hear without being noticed I think I'm okay.' Kaname assured herself.

"The helicopter is descending." The pilot came over the speaker.

'This is it!' She exclaimed.

The Island is quiet there is nothing out of place to speak of. "If Mythril were to strike it would be now." Leonard chuckles and Suzuki smiles as they take their first few steps off the helicopter.

'This is it!' thought Sousuke he pointed his AK-47 straight for the back of Leonard's head. He had been on the other side of the plane when it landed so Leonard had no idea it was Sousuke.

"Turn around slowly both of you." Sousuke commands. Leonard just laughs.

"Aren't you forgetting something boy? My coat will protect me from any bullet you can shoot at me!" "That's why I'm not using any normal bullet Testarossa!" Sousuke shouts.

'Fuck he got me. He must know! But how?' Leonard knew his time was up that she had done it. "Tessa..." he hissed.

"RUN SUZUKI! GET TO THE OMNI-SPHERE WHATEVER YOU DO!"

Bang.

Sousuke didn't hold back for a second.

'Die you son of a bitch.' he thought bitterly. 'Kaname ran. She can't open the door to the Omni-Sphere or it will kill her.. Shit!' He takes off like a bolt of lightning.

"This is URZU-7 send in Leviathan now! I have to get to the Omni- Sphere before Angel does!" '5 kilometers that'll take her a little while but i can reach it in Leviathan in a second.' 15 seconds to touchdown. All is clear. No problems. Leviathan touches down and Sousuke hops in the cockpit.

"Hi AL."

"Good evening Sergeant Sagara. Shall I commence battle sequence?"

"No just? Wait why?" "I suggest you look to your left Sergeant there is a Venom type AS headed straight for that complex."

'Shit that must be Kaname!'

"Put in everything you've got AL!" And Leviathan takes off reaching the Venom before it gets to the Omni-Sphere.

"We've got to hold it off for another 5 minutes in 10 minutes the bomb goes off and Kaname and everyone else has to be off this island.

"Open lines of communication with the enemy."

"Opening lines"

"Kaname! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Call me Suzuki, Chidori isn't here right now." She pulls out her gun and begins shooting.

"Activate the Lambda driver now!" All of the bullets ricocheted off of the shield.

"Kaname I'm talking to you! I know you're still in there. Fight goddamn it fight! STOP MAKING ME SAVE YOUR PRINCESS ASS! IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP SOON I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOU DAMNIT!"

"AL put a command in that we're going to stay and that everyone should evacuate the island right now, I'll make it out I promise."

At that Tessa set the de Dannan sail out of the secret harbor. "We will be waiting off shore Sergeant Sagara."

With that Sousuke ended the transmission.

'Alright back to Chidori.'

"Kaname I know you can fight her! Do it! Do it now!"

'Sousuke you... you... IDIOT!" She managed to gain control of one of her arms and slapped herself across the face hard.

"What do you think you're doing!" Suzuki cried.

"Fighting you, you bitch!" Kaname retorted.

It was an inward struggle trying to regain control of her mind. First her arms then her hands, toes, legs and finally neck and torso.

"Emergency shutdown!" Kaname commanded. The Venom Arm-Slave immediately responded.

She jumped out of the cockpit and waited for Sousuke to pick her up. He reaches out Leviathan's hand and Kaname jumps onto it.

"NOW RUN SOUSUKE!" She screams. He takes off running towards the water... 30 seconds before the nuke explodes. He reaches the beach at an incredible speed, Kaname is doing everything within her power to hang on. The TDD-1 surfaces as he prepares to jump. 10 seconds. He leaps an enormous gap and manages to roll into the Hangar just as the door closes. 5 seconds. The sub goes straight into a reverse dive as quickly as possible. They all feel the rumble as the Nuke explodes and Merida Island is completely destroyed.

Kaname looks around. 'I'm alive? I'm safe! Sousuke is here!' she rolls out of the Arm Slaves grasp.

Leviathan doesn't move. "Sousuke? Sousuke! Get out here you big idiot!"

She looks around and sees the medical team coming at full speed.

"What's going on?" She shouts.

Everyone around her is looking desolate. Tessa, Mao, Lemon, the whole crew is running to the hangar. The hatch door of Leviathan opens and Kaname can't believe what she's seeing. Blood, lots of blood. Sousuke's injuries from before have opened up and he has a bad concussion on his head from where he landed. The med team is pulling him out of the cockpit and running with him down the hangar to the hospital wing of the ship.

Kaname catches up to them yelling "Sousuke you can't die! Not here! Not like this! You idiot!"

His head turns slightly and as he begins to speak blood trickles down the side of his mouth. "Not a problem." He gives her hand a squeeze before falling back into unconsciousness, she stops dead in her tracks.

Falling to the ground in tears of joy and sadness she just keeps repeating.

"Sousuke...you...baka..."

Mao is the first one to reach Kaname.

"You did good out there girl. I thought we were all dead for a minute there, but you tough little shit pulled through for us!" She wrapped her arms around Kaname, " Every thing's okay now Angel. Just let it out sister."

Kaname looks into Melissa's face and begins to wail and shake. "I was so scared! I was so so so scared!" She looks around at all the familiar faces, all of whom had risked their lives to save her. She couldn't hold back the tears. "Thank you. All of you." She wails. She manages to pull herself together enough to get to the medical unit to see how Sousuke's surgery is going. After 8 intense hours the doctor finally comes out to speak to them.

"The prognosis looks good but we won't know anything until the swelling in his brain goes down and he is able to wake up. You can go in and see him now but I'm afraid he won't respond."

'Brain swelling? That sounds horrible... oh Sousuke..' Kaname chided.

She then enters the small ICU and sees Sousuke as if for the first time. He's on oxygen, a ton of tubes and wires hooked up to him, as well as fresh bandages. She barely recognizes the face behind the bruising. With a shaky hand she takes his fingers in hers and places a kiss and a promise on each one. "This is for never giving up on me. This is for saving me. This is for saving the world. This is for never breaking your promises. And this... this is for you..." She slowly bends over him and places a small sweet kiss on his lips.

2 Months later

Kaname is sitting by Sousuke in her usual spot next to his bed.

]

Melissa Mao comes in quietly and says, "I can't believe he hasn't woken up yet."

"Can you blame him?" Kaname retorts. "He's been through so much I can't believe he's still alive even."

She looks sadly down at his sleeping form.

"The doctors don't know if he'll ever wake up Kaname. You can't spend your life here waiting for him. You need to go back to school and graduate and live as if all of this never happened to you." Mao puts a sisterly hand on her shoulder.

"I know Melissa, but I can't give up on him, like he didn't give up on me." She knew that her time left was limited but she didn't want to give up before she was forced to leave.

"I can't convince you, so I'll leave you to it." Mao leaves Kaname as before she turns to look back at Sousuke one more time.

Before she goes, she sees something incredible, he moves his fingers.

'It's about time Sousuke!' She thought to herself as she left the room.

Kaname didn't see him move his hand, but when she turned back around she saw something that made tears well up in her eyes.

His eyes were open and they were looking straight at her.

"Sousuke?" He reaches his arm out slightly to caress her cheek.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! HE'S AWAKE!" She begins joyfully shouting at the top of her lungs.

At the same time he begins to pull the life support tube from his throat.

"What are you doing?" She looks at him like he's crazy, but as soon as he is done he gets straight up out of bed and locks her in his arms. Because he is so weak he begins to sink down to the floor with his arms around her waist and his head on her stomach. She feels something splash on her toe.

"Sousuke?" she looks down to see 'The man with no feelings is sitting at my feet crying.'

She feels the tears well up in her breast too she sinks to the floor with him.

In a hoarse voice he lifts up her chin and says, "It's time to fulfill my mission."

He slowly and softly presses his lips against hers.

By this time the news of Sousuke's awakening has spread and the entire crew is outside of his room.

"WOOOOH! YEAH! GO SOUSUKE AND KANAME!" The couple turns to see all of their friends cheering at their reunion.

Tessa is pressed against the window crying at her defeat yet happy that her two closest friends have finally found each other.

Both red faced teenagers help each other up from the floor and Kaname helps Sousuke settle into the hospital bed.

"Alright you two, time for me to give Sergeant Sagara here a once over to make sure he's really going to be alright. That means...EVERYONE OUT!"

All of the crew scamper away back to their posts and other duties except Tessa. She waits for Kaname by the door and locks arms around her as soon as she is safely away from Sousuke's room.

"I'm so happy for you both Kaname!" She cries softly. "I couldn't have found a better suit for him, not even myself." With this admission Kaname hugs desperately to Tessa.

"Thank you Tessa-chan from the bottom of my heart. You never gave up on me either not even after... what I did... please forgive me..."

"Kaname it wasn't you who did it, it was Sofia and it was just a De ja vu of what might have happened, or what could have been had the world gone differently." Tessa giggles.

"I don't get it Tessa? What does that even mean?"

"That's why I'm laughing silly! Even I don't really know. I just know that you would never do that and so does he, I think that's why we survived."

Kaname just laughs at this because she knows that she wasn't incapable of shooting if she had to.

" I wonder how long Sousuke is going to be in the ICU?" She asks Tessa.

"If I know Sergeant Sagara, and I like to think I do, I believe he'll be out in a week."

One Week Later Jindai High...

The class is going on like normal. The students have almost forgotten about the bombing incident, except Kyoko who had had a bomb tied to her and Sousuke to save her.

'I wonder where Kana-chan is? I wonder if Sousuke has found her?' She ponders to herself.

Just then the door to the classroom flies open and standing there is a wounded Sousuke with bandages all over and crutches.

"Sergeant Sousuke Sagara reporting for class!" He salutes the teacher and the students.

"Hey don't forget me Sousuke! Kaname Chidori reporting for 5th period!" She comes in behind Sousuke the whole class erupts into cheers, tears, and laughter.

"OH KANAME!" Kyoko cries. She runs up to her best friend and throws her arms around her neck. "I thought you had to be dead by now! What happened? What was all of that?" She hammers Kaname with questions.

"I don't really know what to say Kyoko, there's a lot of it I can't talk about..." She hesitates. "It's okay to tell her Kaname, she was a victim in all of this too. She deserves to know." Sousuke puts a hand on Chidori's shoulder to steady himself. Kyoko then turns to him and throws her arms around him in a friendly hug. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing back my best friend safe and sound Sousuke and for saving me!" She then embraces them both at the same time.

Shinji then enters into the conversation. "Whoa Sousuke it looks like you got beat up pretty badly. I didn't think that was possible?" he wonders at his friends wounds.

After class is over Sousuke and Kaname take their usual walk home together though it's slower today because of his crutches. They reach Kaname's apartment with no trouble

"Would you like some dinner Sousuke?" She asks quietly.

"That won't be...actually that sounds great Kaname." Sousuke replies, "Itadakimasu" and swiftly captures Kaname's lips in an unrefined kiss.

She blushes deep red 'He's been kissing me a lot since he woke up.' she reminisces about every kiss up to this point with him, even the ones he didn't know about. She fumbles with the keys and manages to open the door to her place without breaking the kiss. They make it to the front entrance and not being able to hold back anymore, Sousuke pushes Kaname against the wall and throws down his crutches.

"Whoa hang on a minute Sousuke!" surprised by his sudden actions.

"I haven't said this in a long time, but I've been too afraid to say it to your face since then." He looks into her mahogany eyes with the most serious face she's yet seen. "What are you...?" but he cuts her off. "I love you Kaname Chidori. I will protect you with my life until the day I die."

At this her heart skips a beat. " I love you too Sousuke." is all she is able to say because the tears won't hold back and the joy she feels in her heart is overflowing. She looks up from her revere only to see tears in his eyes.

"Sousuke?" she places her hands against his face and cocks her head to one side.

"I never thought I had a future until I met you. I never knew what happiness was until you. I never thought I would experience this emotion called love, because I had never felt it before in my life. Kaname after everything is said and done, you saved me." he isn't very good at bearing his soul to anybody, he isn't very good with words or fitting in, but he was the best kind of man there could be: one with a kind heart. She just couldn't hold back anymore it was beyond a hormone crazed fit it was a longing to be connected to him.

"Make love to me Sousuke." She kissed him then and, for the first time, she deepened the kiss softly caressing his lips with her tongue yearning for entrance. He then complied and opened his mouth reciprocating the feelings and dancing the dance of tongues. After a few sweet minutes they parted both breathing heavily, intoxicated by the other.

"Are you sure about this Kaname?" he asked gently. "I've never felt more sure about anything in my life." She assured him.

Gurrrrrr...

Kaname looks at Sousuke and laughs. "Maybe we should have dinner first." She stated.

"That sounds great, I haven't had any real food since the last time you cooked for me." He looked at her with gratitude and hunger in his eyes.

"Then what have you been eating?" she inquires.

"Protein bars, beef jerky, water, plain rolls, rations...the usual stuff." he says with a deadpan expression.

"Well then prepare for a feast!" Kaname dawns her apron and rolls up her sleeves.

Fish in miso, curry rice, manju, all of Sousuke's favorite foods. He eyes the table hungrily. After the 2 hours of work Kaname looks over the dishes proudly.

"Eat to your hearts content Sousuke!" She pronounces with her arms folded across her chest in victory. They dig in to the food and Sousuke eats like there's no tomorrow finishing off most of the dishes.

'I've never seen him eat so much in his life!' Kaname muses.

She then begins blushing heavily remembering the words she had said before.

"Gochisousama deshita" he says after he finishes his last morsel.

Feeling rejuvenated Sousuke limps straight over to where Kaname is sitting, promptly picks her up and takes her into the bedroom.

'I wonder what he thinks of me? Am I moving to fast?' she begins doubting herself.

'After this I will buy her a ring and ask her to marry me.' Sousuke promised himself. He gently laid her on the bed and as he began to reach for the red ribbon tied to her uniform, he looked into her eyes and saw her doubt.

"We don't have to do this yet." he tried to reassure her but began wondering if she really loved him.

"Sorry Sousuke I just hear it hurts the first time is all, and I was just thinking that maybe you wouldn't be okay with the thought of hurting me." she replied.

"Know this one thing Sousuke," she leaned close in his ear,"I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want you to be the father of my children and the man by my side through everything." She smiled sincerely.

"Stand up right now." He ordered.

Surprised by this Kaname jumps to her feet. Sousuke shakily kneels on one knee holding Kaname's hand for support.

"I know I'm not the best at expressing how I feel but there's a peaceful feeling when I'm around you and our lives here. I want this feeling to last forever and I know it will when I'm with you." he lifted his head up so he could look her in the eyes. "I know it's customary to have a ring first, but Kaname Chidori will you be my wife?"

She puts a shaky hand up to her mouth and replies "Yes Sousuke of course I will!" She then helps him up and they lock in an embrace. Then for the first time in her life she saw a real honest smile on his face.

"You've made me the happiest man on the planet."

"You know Sousuke I think I really have." She stroked the scar on the side of his face.

"Let's take it slow okay?" She wanted this feeling to last all night so she wanted to take her time.

Most of his wounds were healed on his body so he no longer had to wear bandages around his chest. She had seen him without a shirt on before and noticed how many more scars there were now. She saw across his torso where a blast had literally blown him apart, it was amazing that they were able to save his life at all. She then begins kissing each scar in turn causing the heat between them to rise. He then undertakes the measures to undress her, starting with the red ribbon she wore around the neck of her school uniform. After that he helped her out of her shirt. Her busom was exposed to him and she began to feel embarrassed. She puts her arms around her exposed flesh when Sousuke grabs her wrists.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life so please don't be embarrassed"

He whispers to her.

He then begins to remove her skirt and socks and shoes.

'It's just like being in a bathing suit Kaname. Don't let your self ruin the moment.' Her lithe body with ample chest was beyond anything he could have imagined.

"Kaname..." He moans as he puts a hand to her chest and begins massaging slowly.

"Oh Sousuke..." She responds breathily.

She unhooks her bra so he can get a better feel of them.

"You're sure you're not scared of me Kaname?" Sousuke worries.

"Idiot how could I be?" She then brazenly starts to take off his pants.

'Oh my!' She thinks as she caresses his member, 'big boy.'

After a little more struggle they manage to get out of all their clothes. Their lips once locked only part to take in much needed air between the two lovers.

"I have a basic idea of what to do," admits Sousuke, "but I don't have any experience at all when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Neither do I but I figure at some point nature will just take over." Kaname giggles at both of their naiveté. After some time kissing and fondling each other's parts Sousuke begins to feel the "nature" that Kaname had been talking about.

"Are you ready my love?"she manages between soft moans.

He growls in her ear. "Affirmative."

First he slips a well lubricated finger into her vessel one finger at a time to let her get used to the feeling. He then positions himself in front of her entrance, ready to take her maidenhead.

"This is going to hurt for a few seconds, but then it will all be over." he said as he kissed and caressed her.

"I love you Sousuke!" She says as he penetrates her for the first time.

It stings but soon the pain subsides and the waves of pleasure begin to wash over her and Sousuke alike. Their hips grind together in the ancient dance of lovers. Slower then faster gentle and harder it was like he knew what to do from the moment he was inside her. Kaname has never felt anything like this before

'No matter what happens tonight was perfect.' they think at the same time as they explode together in the throws of ecstasy.

They then fell breathless side by side, with Kaname cuddled into Sousuke's arms.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you to a special place and buying you a special ring. We leave at 0800 hours to get breakfast then we're going 'there' ."

The Next Morning

"Those manju were amazing!" Kaname rubs her full belly with one hand while holding Sousuke's hand in the other.

They were headed in the direction of the Chuo-ku district of Tokyo.

"Wow what's out here?" Kaname said out loud.

Then they stopped finally in front of it. Tiffany & Co.

"We have the store to ourselves." Sousuke smirks, he had made some phone calls after she was asleep last night and secured himself two things: that they would have full attention at the store and that Kaname gets to pick any ring in the store despite the cost because the world owed them one. After browsing all of the rings she could find, she spots it a, Diamond flower ring in platinum with pavé diamonds.

"Oh Sousuke it's beautiful!" She looked at him with absolute joy in her eyes.

"Try it on." He directed.

The jewler takes out the ring and slips it easily on Kaname's delicate finger. It's dazzling.

"Can I really have it?" She hesitates.

"It's our pleasure Miss Chidori Kaname-san" Says the Jewler, "You have done a service for this world and it is the very least we can do to thank you."

She then gives the ring back to the clerk and he asks them, "Would you like that engraved?"

"Yes, 私の天使日の終わりまで my angel until the end of days" Sousuke says.


End file.
